BETRAYED AND LIED TO
by selyn
Summary: MISS PARKER IS IN FOR A SHOCK sorry it has been ages since i updated but i am in the process of moving to another country and i didn't have time to sit down with all the packing. still haven't moved yet but hoping to udate quicker in the future.
1. who's blood

BETRAYED AND LIED TO. 

BY SELYN

TITLE:BETRAYED AND LIED TO.

AUTHORSELYN

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AND NO-ONE, EXCEPT WHAT IS IN MY HOUSE AND UNFORTUNATELY JAROD ISN'T IN HERE. (DAMN. ONE CAN ONLY WISH)

TIME LINE:AFTER BROOTS IS ACCUSED OF BEING A LEAK, AND JAROD HELPS OUT. 

RATING:NC 17 BECAUSE OF LATER CHAPTERS BUT AT THE MOMENT PG FOR LANGUAGE AS THIS WILL BE POSTED AT FANFICTION.NET I WILL BE MAKING A TAMER VERSION OF THE NC 17 CHAPTERS.

CATEGORY:HURT, DRAMA, FRIENDSHIP AND ROMANCE. JMPF AND JMPR LATER 

BRIEF DESCRIPTION: I CAN'T SAY TOO MUCH DON'T WANNA GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY, BUT MISS PARKER FEELS BETRAYED BY SOMEONE SHE THOUGHT WOULD NEVER AND COULD NEVER HURT HER AND JAROD HELPS HER THROUGH HER TIME.

PARKER'S OFFICE 2:07pm

Miss Parker sat at her desk waiting for the other's to join her for the meeting she had called on the progress of their latest breadcrumb. They were seven minuets late. Not that seven minuets is considerably late, but never the less they were still late and Parker had never been one known for her patience, their latest clue had been an envelope, that contain a letter and a small amount of blood on a cloth which had been put with the letter.. She read the letter whilst waiting for those to get the butt's to her office for her meeting. 

Dear Miss M Parker.

How are you feeling, stupid idea I guess you are not feeling good. Since you missed catching me once again. Too bad for you. Who knows maybe one day I will just let you get me to see if you really will shot me in the…. Where are you going to shot me again this week I can't remember I change your mind more times than you pull your gun on someone. Which we both know is an awful lot. I hope you figure out the blood and who's it is. Bet you will be in for a big surprise. Anyway better go now, I don't want to give anymore away. So long Parker catch you, well me soon if you can. 

Luv

Jarod.

P.s 

One of my friends told me the Luv is what you say to your friends instead of love. So friend TTFN

Just as she folds the letter and is about to blow a fuse, Broots and Sydney come through the door, with the blood work up.

"Miss Parker sorry were late we……."

"Oh button it Broots I don't care what happened. Sydney what did you find out about the blood." 

"Apart from the blood group which is AB+, nothing much Broots is going to cross check the blood from the people Jarod has come in to contact with." 

"I wouldn't bother Syd it is probably mine, I am AB+ he is probably trying to tell me that he knows the colour of my blood or something equally stupid and cryptic. You know your experiment has weird ways to torment me. It is one of his things. To make my life hell." 

"So do you want me to check it then Miss Parker, or do you just want to leave it." Broots asked 

"What the hell check it anyway Broots just to see if any one comes up on the check, Syd I am going to head home Jarod is giving me a migraine, and he isn't even here." 

"Of course Miss Parker, what should I tell your father or your brother if they ask?"

"Tell them what ever you want to tell them Syd I really don't care at the moment. Oh Broots you had better cross check the blood with the old centre employees too you never know, oh Syd what about Alex, or the other pretenders, he could be just playing games with us to tell us there is a new pretender, you know if there is any new lab-rats about."

"No Miss Parker I don't know of any but we will check with old and new pretenders also if you would like."

"Yeah Syd, do that. Cya later boys. Oh and do have fun will the computer." 

"Bye Miss Parker" Broots says distractedly from the computer screen.

"Bye Miss Parker, hope the migraine clears up. We will have the results for you first thing tomorrow."

With that Miss Parker left her office and left the centre. Once in here car there was a letter under her windscreen wiper blade.

She grabbed the letter threw it in the car and drove home.

PARKERS HOUSE. 5pm

After getting in changing into something more comfortable and pouring herself a large scotch, she opened the letter knowing it was from her lab-rat. 

Dear Parker

I am sorry for the cryptic clue but I don't know how to just tell you. I just wanted to apologise for not doing so I know you hate being kept in the dark, you always have hated it ever since we were children. But you have to figure this out without me interfering so, I am sorry. The blood by the way isn't yours I can tell you that I am not doing this to torment you, I promise you that, that isn't what I want I never want to hurt you. You were my best friend, and will always be my first love. If you need to talk after this I will be there for you.

Luv

Jarod

I will be there for you my arse. If you were here for me then you would be at the damn centre and let me live my life, but no you dumb arsed jerk. You just leave me these stupid messages. Miss Parker thought as she let the scotch slide down the back of her throat. 

BACK AT THE CENTRE. 7pm

"Syd there is no matches in the centre or of the people Jarod has met, the only ones I did find are people who cant possibly have been bleeding. I mean…."

"Broots slow down you are rambling. Ok now what do you mean the matches can't have been bleeding?"

"Well one match belongs to Miss Parker as we already knew but there were three other match's. one is from Damian but he is dead. So he couldn't have been bleeding the other is well someone you can tell Miss Parker that Match's cause I refuse to, Catherine, and Thomas, Sydney, they are both perfect match's. "

"Ok Broots we will have to do a DNA match not just the same blood group, we will….." 

RING RING. RING RING.

"Just let me get the phone Broots"

Hello Miss Parkers office…. Syd it is Jarod….. Jarod it is good to you from you. Who's blood is this..…. Sydney listen to me Miss Parker needs to be at a certain place in two days but you Broots and Debbie need to be there with her it is very important…..Ok Jarod where….you will know soon enough, tell Broots not to bother checking any more for the bloods origin, you will know soon…………..BBRRRRRRRRRRR

"Sydney what did Jarod say?"

"Stop checking Broots and I want you and Debbie to get some clothes ready because we are going on a little trip in 2 days. But don't tell Parker she doesn't need to know yet."

"But Syd don't tell Miss Parker are you crazy." 

"good night Broots sleep well." with that said Sydney to the elevator leaving a very shocked and worried looking Broots.

SYDNEYS HOUSE 9:03pm

"Jarod were are you, I know you're here." Sydney called out to the darkness. 

"Hello Sydney it is good to see you" Jarod replied while hugging his former mentor. "The address is in here with a photo of the person who's blood you have been trying to figure out since what 9:15 this morning. I will see you all in 2 days. Right? And bring something for Miss Parkers ulcer, I have a feeling that it will play up when she gets there. Bye Sydney"

After giving Sydney the envelope he had been there to give him. He left.

Sydney opened the envelope, and read the destination. London England 20th at 3pm don't be late. Someone will meet you at the under ground station at the Coventry stop the tickets are in the envelope. Sorry about the detours and stuff. Love Jarod.

Just as Sydney was taking the tickets out of the envelope the picture fell out.

OH GOD. Miss Parker is going to have a coronary when we get there. Why did you have to let her believe you were dead, I know they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger but this will kill her.

TBC

That is if it is worth continuing. Hope you enjoy.

SELYN


	2. where to go from here

TITLE:BETRAYED AND LIED TO part2

AUTHORSELYN

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AND NO-ONE, EXCEPT WHAT IS IN MY HOUSE AND UNFORTUNATELY JAROD ISN'T IN HERE. (DAMN. ONE CAN ONLY WISH)

RATING:NC 17 BECAUSE OF LATER CHAPTERS BUT AT THE MOMENT PG FOR LANGUAGE AS THIS WILL BE POSTED AT FANFICTION.NET I WILL BE MAKING A TAMER VERSION OF THE NC 17 CHAPTERS.

SYDNEY'S HOUSE 07:30am

How the hell am I supposed to tell Parker I spoke to Jarod let alone that we have to follow this instructions. She is going to kill me when she finds out and I hate to even think about what the hell she is going to do to Jarod when she finds out the blood donor for Jarod's little letter, 

The drive to the centre she give me some time to think of how to tell Parker. Especially since we need to leave at 3pm to get to the airport on time. For our flight.

SYDNEY'S OFFICE 09:07am

"Sydney if you wanted to speak to me you should have come to my office not summoned me down here I do have things to do today, which doesn't involve coming down here for a chit chat."

Miss Parker was foaming at the mouth the minuet she step through the door.

"M.m.m.m morning Miss Parker." Broots stuttered afraid he would make Miss Parker's mood worse than it already was.

"Shut up Broots. What do you want Syd and make it snappy." To punctuate her words she proceeded to snap her fingers.

"I found these waiting at home for us Miss Parker." Sydney handed her the tickets "Jarod left a note saying that he would be monitoring our travels and any travels for the next 24 hours to make sure that no sweepers will follow us and that we have to follow his instructions to the letter if not he will not be there. He will tell you then who the blood belongs to and some other information he has for you. He didn't mention what that was though. Sorry."

"Damn him, he is doing this to piss me off. Well then we had better go and pack for a couple of days, Broots you had better make sure Debbie gets some work from school since she will be missing a few days……"

"Sorry to interrupt you Parker but what will you tell your father about our absence."

"Don't worry Sydney I will think of something. Now both of you go home get packed and meet me at mine as soon as you have finished. Sydney you have the key to my house still don't you?" 

"Yes Miss Parker I have the key still, see you when you get home."

With that said they all parted company. Broots and Sydney went to their homes to pack and Miss Parker went to her fathers office. 

DADDY'S OFFICE 10am

Raines was in the office speaking with Mr Parker when Miss Parker comes in.

"Daddy I just wanted to inform my team and I will be out of the office for a few days working on this latest clue from Jarod."

"Where is the lead sending you to then Miss Parker, and I want Willie to accompany you on the trip."

"Willie will not be accompany me and as for where I am going I will not be informing you as, I don't want you putting into the files and Jarod breaking into the files and finding out where I am going so if he is there he wont be tipped off. I will not be taking any sweepers with me so that if I run into someone who knows Jarod then it might look less suspicious with a woman asking where he is rather than me and half a dozen sweepers interrogating them." Miss Parker Glared at Raines when she had finished then turned towards her father. "Daddy I really do have to get going so I can pack. You know I would take a group of sweepers if I thought it would help but on this occasion I don't think it would be a great idea."

"Of course Angel I am not worried I have complete faith in your decision. Do keep me updated on your progress won't you Angel. Oh and we will have to have dinner when you get back."

"Of course Daddy I will keep you up to date on everything and I would love to have dinner when I get back. I will see you soon." with that said Miss Parker left the office with nothing but a glare in Raine's direction.

"She has something up her sleeve Mr Parker…."

"My daughter is trustworthy Raines and if I here you say anything against her I will have you in front of a T-bored. Is that understood?"

"Of course Mr Parker. I just hope that she doesn't prove to be like her mother, because that will be a problem that we will need to be dealt with."

"We will cross that bridge if we get to it. I don't think we will though Raines she is a Parker. I don't want you to interfere with this lead she has. I do believe we have finished here. Goodbye Raines

SOMEWHERE IN LONDON (LONDON TIME) 3:00pm

"Don't worry, Sydney will bring her here, just stop pacing. I will be here so will my family so you are surrounded by people who know you and care for you. Miss Parker will have Sydney, Broots and Debbie and they will make sure she doesn't kill anyone, so don't panic and relax." Jarod told the person beside him.

"I know I am just nervous about tomorrow what happens if she wants nothing to do with me. I don't think I could handle that I mean I just couldn't."

"Like I said it will be fine. Haven't you ever read a story. They always end 'happily ever after' so don't worry."

MISS PARKERS HOUSE. 12 noon.

The foursome were sat around having something to drink and eating something Sydney had made whilst he was waiting for Miss Parker to finish packing. The taxi to the airport was booked, so all they needed to do was follow the tickets Jarod had left for them.

COVENTRY TRAIN STOP 9am

"So who the hell are we waiting for Syd I don't want to be, hanging around here like an idiot."

Before Sydney could answer.

"Hello Miss Parker it is good to see you again." replied a familiar face but not the pretender Miss Parker wanted to kill, at this very precise moment. "Sydney Jarod told me to say hello. Oh and my name is Jace. not Gemini, lets go everyone is waiting follow me. Please."

The taxi ride was about an hour's trip for the station and when they got there Jarod was waiting outside for them to arrive. Once the taxi had stopped he helped get the bags out of the car and took them to the porch while Miss Parker waited on the lawn for the pretender to come to her so she could lecture him for this, and to show him how good her right hook was. However when the pretender did greet Miss Parker all he did was hug her and remove her weapon while she was in shock from the greeting Jarod had given her. 

He dragged her into the house. She didn't haven't time to verbally attack Jarod before all she heard was.

"Hello Megan"

Miss Parker spun towards the voice and all she saw was Jarod's Father, sister, Jace, his mother, Ethan and the owner of the voice, and also the person who had spoken a name she hasn't used since she was a child. Miss Parkers jaw dropped. Her eyes went to each and every person stood in the room. Before the room went black, and she didn't see anything else.

Sydney just had time to react and catch the woman's body before it hit the floor with such force that she could break bones.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Jarod can you call a taxi so I can get her to a hotel room, so she can lie down before she comes round." Sydney asked. 

Whilst everyone was stood frozen to the spot they were either stood or sat, all except young Debbie who had rushed to Miss Parkers side the second she started to fall backwards.

"Syd I know you only want what is best for her but she needs to face this, this is her life we are talking about. We have plenty of room her to lie her down. Then when she comes round she can decide where things go from here."

"Alright Jarod but if this puts her into any unnecessary stress I won't be pleased that you didn't let me take her to a hotel."

"I know and understand what you are saying Sydney but I do think Jarod is right her and I need to talk and to see if I can make amends with her for the harm I caused her."

"Fine but I still stand by and say this is a bad idea. I know her better than most and I know she will not react good to this. It is a good job Jarod removed her gun or I hate to think what would happen when she wakes up. Where's the room I should put her in?"

" I will show you Sydney, and your concerns have been understood trust me."

"Will then I guess we had better get her laying down. Please lead on. Catherine."

TBC

Hope you enjoy.

SELYN


	3. Like Mother like Daughter

TITLE:BETRAYED AND LIED TO part3

AUTHORSELYN

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AND NO-ONE, EXCEPT WHAT IS IN MY HOUSE AND UNFORTUNATELY JAROD ISN'T IN HERE. (DAMN. ONE CAN ONLY WISH)

RATING:NC 17 BECAUSE OF LATER CHAPTERS BUT AT THE MOMENT PG FOR LANGUAGE AS THIS WILL BE POSTED AT FANFICTION.NET I WILL BE MAKING A TAMER VERSION OF THE NC 17 CHAPTERS.

"Hello Megan"

It had to have been I dream that, that woman could be her it couldn't. My mother is dead I saw it. First the elevator, which yes I know was faked but then the dsa of Ethans birth and that couldn't have been a fake. 

Someone's holding my hand, I sigh I remember this hand 

"Sydney." I sighed again. ok that didn't sound good. I still haven't opened my eyes. I am hoping when I do I will be either at home or in the centre infirmary. 

"She is coming round , she will be just fine."

I wonder who he is talking to.

"Miss P it is Debbie are you feeling better, can I get you something a drink or something……

"Debra Maria Broots leave Miss Parker alone for a few minutes to, fully come round" Her father orders.

We will see about this. I finally open my eyes to glare at Broots.

"Broots leave her be or I swear when I get out of this bed I will kick your scrawny arse back to the centre and me you to photo copying for months." I then turn my attention to the young girl who is hovering by my side. "hello Deb's I am felling better thank you and if you really would like to help you could go see if you can rustle my up a couple of pain killers and a scotch will go down nice, but if there isn't any scotch I would settle for a black Coffee."

"Sure thing Miss P. but you are not supposed to take medication with alcohol. But you now best so I will try and find some for you." with that she smiled and walked out the door.

"Ok Fraud I hope you have had enough time to analyse the situation so you can explain it in lay-men terms, cause I don't want to think. And then when you have explained I want you to get me the hell out of this nightmare and take me home unless you want to stay, if so could you just take me to the airport."

With that said I smile and sit up on the bed. 

"After Sydney explains you and I need to talk before you go anywhere Meg………………."

Anger shot through my veins as soon as the voice started so I wasn't dreaming. And who does she think she is telling me what I can and can't do you would almost think she is my mother. But before I can construct a sentence my anger takes over my mouth.

"My name is Miss Parker, and as for not leaving who the hell do you think you are bossing me about. I am not a child, but a grown woman and I sure as hell don't take orders for you. I don't even……..Daddy" "Sydney what time is it I was supposed to check in with Daddy and 7 to tell him I was ok."

"Miss Parker it is almost 9 you have been out for quite awhile."

"fine give me a phone I need to check in."

"Megan ple…..

"Are you deaf or just stupid I told you My name is ……..

Bad, bad, bad. Parker takes her temper from her mother and this can only be bad. 

"I will not call my own daughter Miss Bloody Parker. I refuse to do it. I gave you the name megan and I will not stop using it just because you are creating so just shut up and listen."

Before another word could be said Sydney got all the people in the room that had been watching the shouting match between mother and daughter with their mouths agape out of the room, even young Debbie stood in shock as Miss Parker had spoken so fondly of her mother. With everyone gone Sydney placed the coffee and pills on the table next to the bed and left the same as the others.

"Daughter, daughter how could you have the fucking nerve to use that word in the same sentences as me, let alone refer to me using it. What you think you can suddenly appear to be alive and pick up things where you left them. Well screw that idea. Just leave me alone."

Miss Parkers head was getting worse with all this shouting so she quickly swallowed the pills Sydney had left and waited for her mother to leave. 

"Please just let me explain, to talk to you, Please. I just want you to hear why I did what I did and……"

Both much calmer than before, mother because she knew her daughter had a right to be angry but also because she could feel her daughters painful head ache and her ulcer as if they were her own and daughter because she just didn't have the energy to fight anymore because the pain and her emotions where threatening to show through.

"Listen I am tired and I am not feeling up to this and I don't believe I ever will so I would like you to leave and please ask Sydney to come in." before her mother could interrupt her she added "Goodnight Catherine"

The hurt and the shock of what her daughter had just said, made her feet go towards the door before her daughter could she the tears cascading down her cheeks. Sydney was waiting outside and with a nod of his head and the look of compassion in his eyes told her he had heard and, he stroked her arms as her walked past and into to the room Miss Parker was occupying. He felt however he was walking into the room he had just left, with a few differences, because the site he saw was a younger version of the woman he loved and also the daughter he felt he had, was too also trying hard to control the tears that had escaped her hard as nails exterior to prove she had a heart and it was breaking as much as the older woman's who had just left.

TBC

Hope you enjoy.

SELYN


	4. civility

TITLE:BETRAYED AND LIED TO part4

"Listen I am tired and I am not feeling up to this and I don't believe I ever will so I would like you to leave and please ask Sydney to come in." before her mother could interrupt her she added "Goodnight Catherine"

The hurt and the shock of what her daughter had just said, made her feet go towards the door before her daughter could she the tears cascading down her cheeks. Sydney was waiting outside and with a nod of his head and the look of compassion in his eyes told her he had heard and, he stroked her arms as her walked past and into to the room Miss Parker was occupying. He felt however he was walking into the room he had just left, with a few differences, because the site he saw was a younger version of the woman he loved and also the daughter he felt he had, was too also trying hard to control the tears that had escaped her hard as nails exterior to prove she had a heart and it was breaking as much as the older woman's who had just left.

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*

Sydney didn't know what to say as he walked over to a very emotional Miss Parker. The only time he had seen her in such an emotional state was the day her mother was shot. The funeral was the start of hiding her emotions, she didn't want to let anyone that close again. Close enough that she would get hurt. Then when Thomas was killed that was when it all happened again. Everyone she lets close gets hurt in her eyes. I guess it is no wonder why she is upset.

"Miss Parker are you alright?" Sydney said as he took the chair next to the bed. 

He saw the woman change in front of his eyes. No longer was she emotional but she straighten her back and wipe the only evidence of her emotions away so no-one would know.

"Fine Syd just fine. However what I would like to know is when can I go home and also I will need to use a phone. So I can call daddy but there is no point until I know when the hell I am going back so I can fill him in. Ok fraud what is wrong you have been looking at me like that since I first turned to look at you."

"It is nothing, just when I walked in you where upset, and please don't try to deny it I saw you. But now it is almost like nothing has happened, your mother appears again and alive and you have to………"

"Listen Syd and listen good MY Mother is dead and died along time ago. I can't turn back the clock and forget what I saw. Yeah I know that she didn't die in the damned elevator and yes I did come to terms with that especially after I saw Ethan, but Syd I understood shy she left then. That was the end of it and I don't want to have to go through that again I mourned for a woman twice. So I aint likely to forget she is dead. I don't have a mother Syd not anymore."

THE KITCHEN CATHERINE AND MARGARET TALK

"She hates me Margaret she really hates me."

"Come on Catherine give her time she is just upset and in shock at the moment she will want to talk to you when she calms down."

"the voices don't think so and neither do I. You know what is the worst part of it. Her hating me I could deal with but…. SNIFF… she called me Catherine, she is so cold and detached I know Jarod told me what to expect but I.. just thought I could see her and she would feel something other then hatred."

"give her time Catherine give her time."

BACK IN THE BEDROOM WITH MISS PARKER.

"could you excuse us for a few minutes please Sydney." Jarod said as he walked through the bedroom door. 

As Sydney passed Jarod on his way out he told him not to upset Parker as she is still very easily angered. With that said he left and just as he closed the door he saw Jarod take the seat he had just left. All he could think about was helping Catherine. 

"Parker are you ok?"

"Lab rat I will never forgive you for this how could you. I know you live to torment me but this was going overboard and you know it. She…I…… ohhhh I watched her die Jarod nothing can delete that memory, not even a living version of her."

"I found my family Parker and I know how much you love your mother when mine told me about her and her situation I had to help her, but I didn't do it for her, I did it for you. I thought that if I could be happy then you deserved to be also. I knew you would be angry and hurt but I thought…… I thought that once she explained you would be alright but you want even let her explain."

"Jar…. (slip of the tongue on Miss Parkers behalf. As all she could remember was how they used to be as children and where talking about things. A slip she soon corrected.) Jarod I don't want to hear any explanations or excuses. SHE…LEFT…ME. Don't you understand I needed her then, I don't anymore I don't need a mother that can be disappointed in me for things I have done, I just don't want that."

"she loves you. She always has and always will. Nothing can or will change that no matter how hard you try. She will al…….."

"yes she may love me be I love her ghost her memory Jarod that is what I have known for a long time, how to love her as anything but flesh and blood, and we both know how well I take to changes. when can I leave?"

"I would like you to stay a little while, and before you interrupt me hear me out please." no interruptions for her Jarod continued. "Ethan is hurting Parker, he wants to love his mother and get to know her but since you have shown up and have refused to interact with her, he is becoming distant, he told me a few minutes ago he feels torn in half. He loves you and he doesn't want to hurt you by being with her and visa versa, he doesn't want to hurt his…your mother either."

"Ok I will stay for a little while, but Jarod I will not be cornered by her or made to feel guilty for not wanting anything to do with her. I will be civil but don't ask for anymore. Tell Ethan that she is his mother and I don't expect him to cut her out because of what I feel towards her and that I love him no matter what he does or feels I may be apart of the centre but I don't want to be held responsible for controlling his life."

"Ok. I understand and I will tell him. Would you like to join us all for dinner this evening or do you want to have dinner…………."

"I will join you all Jarod I said I will be civil and I meant it. I promise not to start a fight. May I use a phone though so I can call daddy"

"Sure I will make sure someone brings one up. I will tell you when dinner is ready."

TBC

Hope you enjoy.

SELYN


End file.
